Simple bandolero
by Keka15
Summary: [Oneshot] Es un Inuyasha POV, donde expresa sus sentimientos hacia Kagome, y decide tomar una decisión. Mal summary.


ola!!

Aquí vengo con un fic nuevo de Inuyasha, es un one-shot y songfic, de la canción, como dice el título, Un simple bandolero´´ de Divino.

-_Canción-_

-Narración- (por Inuyasha)

**-Diálogos-**

Y sin más, les dejó el fic, espero que lo disfruten.

**-Un Simple Bandolero-**

**Inuyasha POV**

_Aquí me encuentro, a solas _

_Caminando por ahí... _

_Tengo dinero, tengo lo mío _

_Estoy seguro voy a mi..._

_Lo tengo todo, lo se _

_Pero siento un vacío a la vez, _

_Por que sin tu amor, _

_soy un simple Bandolero..._

Sólo. Así me encuentro ahora. Sin lo más importante para mí... Mi vida, mi futuro, mis sueños, mis pensamientos... Todos se encuentran alrededor de una cosa: Tú´´.

Y ahora que te has ido de mi lado, nada tiene sentido, sin tí no soy persona, sin tí no soy nada, absolutamente nada. Tu eres el aire que llena mis pulmones cada dia, la luz que ilumina mis ojos todas las mañanas y la razón que me hace seguir luchando... seguir viviendo...

_Soy un simple bandolero, _

_Que olvidarte no me atrevo, _

_Hoy yo siento que me muero,_

_Pues no tengo a quien yo quiero. _

_Soy un simple bandolero, _

_Que olvidarte no me atrevo, _

_Hoy yo siento que me muero, _

_Pues no tengo a quien yo quiero. _

Soy un alma perdida en el llanto de un corazón destrozado... roto... Y en cada trozo de éste corazón, hay un reflejo de ti que me persigue, haciendo imposible olvidarte, haciendo que a cada segundo que pasa te quiera y añore más y más...

Y no me quejo, después de todo... fue mi culpa...

-Flash Back-

-**Otra vez has estado con ella¿no es cierto? **- me reprochó Kagome con un deje de tristeza que apenas pude notar. Yo simplemente callé y bajé la cabeza, -**¿por qué? **-preguntó.

No supe que responder esta vez, eran demasiadas escusas las que le había dicho, y esta vez no tenía palabras.

-**Yo...** -empezé, pero no conseguí acabar la frase, -**perdóname** -fue lo único que alcancé a decir. Realmente me había quedado mudo.

-**No...**

_Ya veo q es muy difícil, _

_yo lo se _

_Vivir pues con un hombre como yo _

_Y cada vez que salgo se te ve _

_Tu cara llena de preocupación..._

-**¿Qué?** -pregunté sin entender.

-**Que esta vez no voy a perdonarte... me has destrozado el corazón demasiadas veces... **-dijo mirándome fíjamente. Tenía los ojos opacos y sin alguna señal de vida, -**es hora de que yo haga mi vida por separado** -concluyó.

-**Pero Kagome...** -no pude terminar, me ví obligado a callar cuando escuché un pequeño llanto proveniente de su garganta.

-**Basta Inuyasha¿no ves que me haces daño? **-cada palabra que decía se me clavaba como una estaca en el corazón, -**te lo he dado todo, mi vida, mi dignidad, mi pureza... todo...**

_Perdóname si te hice mi mujer, _

_Perdona si de ti me enamore, _

_Te digo no es tan fácil escapar _

_De esta vida que llevo... _

Ella llevaba razón, ella se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a mí, y yo lo único que había hecho había sido traicionarla...

Desde aquel momento supe, que ese era el fin, el fin para nosotros, el fin para nuestra relación. Yo debía decidir entre elegir su felicidad o la mía...

...Y elegí la suya...

_Soy un simple bandolero, _

_Que olvidarte no me atrevo, _

_Hoy yo siento que me muero, _

_Pues no tengo a quien yo quiero._

_Soy un simple bandolero, _

_Que olvidarte no me atrevo, _

_Hoy yo siento que me muero,_

_Pues no tengo a quien yo quiero. _

-Fin Flash Back-

Y aquí me encuentro ahora, por culpa de fallo... de mi error, he perdido lo que más amo en este mundo...

Ya nada tiene sentido... Y, aún así, sigo sin saber qué hacer...

_Amor si tu supieras como estoy, _

_Confundido y sin razón. _

_Ya no se ni que hacer, _

_Con este dolor en el corazón. _

_Y cada vez que doy un paso _

_Se me aleja mas y mas,_

_Lo que un dia me hizo feliz, _

_Lo que un dia me hizo amar... _

Pero ya he tomado una decisión, y muy a mi pesar, lo mejor para tí, y para tu felicidad, es... que yo desaparezca de tu vida... y me vaya lejos, donde no le pueda hacer daño a nadie, donde no te pueda hacer daño a ti... mi amor...

_Pero me voy,_

_no llores que ya me fui. _

_Ya me voy,_

_no quiero verte más sufrir. _

_Yo me voy, _

_aunque no me quiero ir. _

_Ya me voy, _

_no sufras más por mi. _

Me doy cuenta del daño que te he hecho todo este tiempo, de todo lo que has sufrido y llorado por mí, por mis confusiones sin sentido. También me doy cuenta de que Kikyo sólo era un recuerdo vano del pasado, y a pesar de ello, yo seguía confundido... haciéndote daño involuntariamente... y ¿por qué¿por una promesa¿por resignación a la muerte y pérdida de un ser querido?, posiblemente...

_Soy un simple bandolero, _

_Que olvidarte no me atrevo, _

_Hoy yo siento que me muero,_

_Pues no tengo a quien yo quiero. _

_Soy un simple bandolero, _

_Que olvidarte no me atrevo,_

_Hoy yo siento que me muero, _

_Pues no tengo a quien yo quiero. _

Pero ya todo va a pasar, yo me iré al mundo de los no vivos, y tu te quedarás aquí... Pero tranquila, no estarás sola, nuestros amigos jamás serían tan cobardes de abandonarte como yo lo hice, y el hijo que se esta gestando en tu vientre, MI hijo, tampoco te dejará...

Él será mi sombra, cuidándote y brindándote el amor que yo no pude, cada dia y cada noche, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, porque...

_Aquí me encuentro, a solas _

_Caminando por ahí... _

_Tengo dinero, _

_tengo lo mío _

_Estoy seguro voy a mi... _

_Lo tengo todo, lo se _

_Pero siento un vacío a la vez, _

_Por que sin tu amor, _

_soy un simple Bandolero... _

...Volveré...

...Volveré a por vosotros... mi familia.

**FIN.**

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus opiniones, incluso críticas constructivas, ya que sé que debo mejorar, y las opiniones de los demás me ayudarían a conseguirlo.

keka.


End file.
